Penelitian Ayam Gila
by Uchiha nii-chan
Summary: kehidupan Sasuke buat beresin kuliahnya melalui penelitian . . . don't forget to Review! chap pendek, gaje, tak bermutu, garing!
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer : "Hak kepemilikan telah diserahkan kepada saya!" –di cekek- "tinggal minta tanda tangan dari Masashi Kishimoto" –di gorok-

Rated : T aja

Genre : Humor

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke si 'AYAM' –di bantai-

Warning : OOC banget [ gak mungkin sasuke jadi lebay kan?], gaje, garing, de es be.

NB : Jangan anggap serius! hanya untuk hiburan semata!.

Kata Mutiara ala -WARKOP-  
*TERTAWALAH SEBELUM TERTAWA ITU DILARANG*

HAPPY READING!! KALO HEPPY ITU JUGA XD

**PENELITIAN AYAM GILA**

Seorang ayam sedang duduk-duduk di kursi taman sambil merenung gara-gara kuliahnya yang gak tamat-tamat. Beuh! padahal udah dari dua belas tahun yang lalu dia mulai kuliah tapi gak tau kapan tu ayam bakalan lulus.

"Hah- capek gue idup kayak gini!" ayam itu ngeluh

Emang sih si ayam satu ini, kuliahnya udah tingkat akhir tapi terus aja gitu gak lulus lulus. Kasian ya? udahlah watepar, nah sekarang dia tuh lagi mikir ide buat penelitian lapangan skripsinya.

"Mau neliti remaja tawuran? takut dibacok. Mau neliti kehidupan para waria? takut terjerumus. Mau neliti ibu ibu melahirkan? malah pingsan. Walah dalah!!" Sasuke Uchiha-sang ayam cuma geleng geleng kepala.

Setelah bersemedi selama tujuh hari tujuh malam -halahh-. akhirnya terdapat lampu senter bersinar terang di atas kepala si ayam tapi mati tiba tiba gara gara abis batere.

"AHA!!" Tereaknya tiba tiba. Banyak orang yang melihatnya sekarang sambil bisik bisik gaje tentunya.

"Kasian ya?" "Padahal ganteng" "Busedd dah!!" "Sungguh ter- la- luhh" Yah mungkin begitulah tanggapan orang orang disekitar situ pada si ayam itu.

Si ayam yang gak denger atau pura pura gak denger malah cuek bebek ekh cuek ayam. Udah gak punya malu deh kayaknya dia -dichidori-. Setelah itu si ayam ngambil hape "BB" [blueberry a.s. hu*wei] nya dari saku, mencet mencet nomor trus nelpon. Namun sayang dia gak sadar hapenya gak ada pulsa. Jadi yang kedengeran ya cuma

"Maaf. pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan. Silahkan isi ulang pulsa anda sebelum bla- bla- bla"

"Shit! gue lupa belon isi pulsa" katanya pede. Padahal emang hapenya jarang banget ada pulsanya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, dia harus rela untuk ga makan baso di mas Oro langganannya [padahal basonya dari daging ular -?- tetep aja langganan] cuma buat telephone doang –malangnya nasipmu yam!- Dengan jalan yang terseok seok Sasuke jalan ke wartel terdekat berbekal selembar uang goceng leceknya.

**Di wartel terdekat**

Sasuke langsung masuk salah satu bilik -?- dan menelpon seseorang. 'tuuuutt tuuuuutt tuuuutt'

"Halo-" kata orang diseberang sana setelah terhubung

"Halo- Itachi-baka?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ototouuuuuuuuuuu-" bales itachi lebay

"Hn.. biasa aja kali!" sasuke sok cool –dasar! ayam aja belagu-

"Ada apa sasuke? kau pasti rindu yah sama kakakmu yang satu ini, sampai nelpon segala?" Tanya itachi dengan pedenya.

"Paan sih? ngapain juga gue kangen ma lu? Kurang kerjaan! gue cuma mau minjem kostum dari loe!" balasnya dingin

"APUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA???? Hik.. hik.. akhirnya Sasuke mau juga meneruskan usaha keluarga bersama akyu.. hik hik.. kakak jadi terharu nih!" itachi lebay –lagi- (a/n: usaha keluarga sasuke adalah penyewaan jasa badut).

"APANYA YANG MAU NERUSIN USAHA KELUARGA HAH?" kata Sasuke kesel. Hujan lokal kemana mana. Itachi di seberang sana jadi ngeri sendiri ma adik satu-satunya itu

"Te- terus… bu- buat a- apa?" Tanya itachi takut takut

"Buat penelitian lapangan gue lah, masa buat ngamen!" jawab Sasuke. ngedenger itu Itachi sweatdrop 'Penelitian lapangan apaan, pake acara minjem kosrum badut segala?' batin Itachi sweatdrops

"Heeeemmmm- oke deh, buat kapan? entar disiapin deh!" tanya Itachi

"Besok!" jawabnya singkat, tidak padat, dan tidak cukup jelas

"Ok! 'tuuuuuttt tuuuuuutt tuuuuutt'" Itachi langsung nutup sambungan teleponnya

"Itachi-baka, assalamualaikum dulu kek. main tutup tutup aja" Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kasir -?- mau bayar [ya iya, masa mau makan?]

**Di mbak mbak kasir**

"Berapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Eh… Eum… Lima ribu dua ratus rupiah" kata si mbaknya

'Bussssssssseeeedddd! Duit gue kurang! Gimana nih?' kata si Sasuke dalam hati. di luar masih teuteup -sok- cool

"Eumm- mbak! bisa pake kartu kredit?" tanya Sasuke belagu padahal kartu kreditnya aja udah overlimit. si mbak sweatdrop dan cengo beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Maaf mas, disini ga bisa kartu kredit. Inikan wartel bukan hotel" kata si mbaknya lagi masih sweatdrop 'guanteng guanteng oon!' si mbaknya membatin

"Eum- gimana donk. Gue cuma bawa uang cash goceng!" kata Sasuke dengan pedenya mengeluarkan selembar duit goceng lecek dari dompetnya, si mbaknya sweatdop lagi 'Bukan cuma oon, tapi juga kere' batin si mbaknya lagi

"Ya udah ga pa pa! anggap aja diskon" si mbaknya nyerah. Dan nerima tuh uang lecek. Sasuke pun pergi dengan tangan di saku celana 'haha- gue berhasil, loe emang jenius, Sas!' batinnya kegirangan, si mbak mbak yang liat Sasuke nyengir nyengir gaje makin sweatdrop.

**Keesokan harinya. **

Di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke lagi nyobain baju, err- kostum ayamnya. Dan alhasil dia malah keliatan kayak buntelan gendut yang ada jambul, sayap, ama kaki -?-. sasuke keluar kamar. Disana ada itachi yang nunggu di ruang tamu yang nyatu ama ruang keluarga, dapur, ma wc -?-

"Wah my ototouuuuu, imuuuuuuutnya" Itachi yang liat Sasuke langsung berlebay. Lari kearah Sasuke dengan gaya slowmotion. mau meluk Sasuke. tapi gara gara sasuke nya ngehindar tu Itachi malah jadi ciuman ama pintu dengan mesranya. uh- so sweat -?-

"Paan sih? gaje deh" sasuke pun pergi keluar rumah. Memulai penelitian tanpa mengindahkan kakaknya yang pingsan gara-gara abis nyium daun pintu dengan amat mesra -?-.

**Di luar rumah**

Sasuke lagi nunggu bajaj yang bakalan jadi tumpangannya ke TMKI [ plesetan dari TMII ] saat bajaj lewat sasuke langsung nyetop. dan naek deh

"Kemana yam?" tanya tukang bajaj itu 'Kurang ajar, masa orang cakep kaya gene disebut ayam' batin sasuke marah, ga nyadar kalo dia sekarang emang jadi ayam [emang biasanya engga?].

"TMKI" Sasuke ngejawab ogah ogahan masih kesel sih disebut ayam ama tukang bajaj yang wajahnya lebih ancur dibanding ayam itu sendiri -?-. dan bajaj itu pun langsung tancap kayak kompor gas -?-.

saking 'cepet'nya tu bajaj Sasuke ampe sempet buat tidur dan mimpi indah dulu. 'Aneh banget ini ayam, berisik gini aja masih bisa molor! Mana pae acara ngorok lagi!' si abang abang tukang bajaj membatin sambil sweatdrop ngeliat sasuke pake kaca spion bajajnya yang kinclong.

**Di depan TMKI**

"Yam, bangun yam! Udah nyampe nih!" kata si abang bajaj

"Hmmmm-" jawab Sasuke ngigo, masih setengah tidur sih 'Sabar! Sabar! inget lagi puasa senin kemis!' si abang ngebatin

"A…..yam….. ba……ngun……! ba…..ngun…….!" si abang niruin suara horror yang ada di tipi tipi, si ayam masih juga tidur, malah kayaknya makin nyenyak aja 'sabar! sabar! inget masih puasa senin kemis!' si abang ngebatin -lagi- 'Aha!' si abang dapet ide terlihat dari lampu 5 watt yang nyala diatas kepalanya. Si abang narik napas dalam dalam. dan

"OIH…. LIAT TUH!! ADA CEWE SEXY LAGI SENDIRIAN!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah- mana cewe sexy.. cewenya mana? cewe? Cewe? Cewe sexy?" Sasuke akhirnya bangun juga gara gara denger cewe seksi, si abang bajaj sweatdrops. setelah liat sekitarnya alis Sasuke mulai bekerut.

"Mana cewe sexynya bang?" tanya Sasuke innocent

"CEWE SEXY PALE LU PEANG? TURUN LU! UDAH SAMPE TAU" si abang marah marah sambil mengeluarkan hujan lokal gratisan. Uh mantap -?-

"Oh- udah sampe, bilang dong. Pake bawa bawa cewe seksi segala" balasnya nyante 'ampun deh ni ayam, batal deh pahala puasa gue!' si abang ngebatin merana.

Sasuke pun turun dari bajaj –nista- itu sambil bersungut sungut gara gara gak jadi cewe sexy [dasar pervert].

"Berapa?" tanya sasuke dengan gaya -sok- cool

"Dua puluh lima rebu, gak kurang kalo lebih boleh!"

"Hm- cuma segitu ya? ya udah. Gue ngutang dulu!" kata sasuke cool, 'GUBRAKKKK!!!' Si abang pingsan ketimpa beban seribu kilo yang turun dari langit langit bajajnya -?-. Sementara Sasuke pergi meninggalkan si abang bajaj yang udah tepar dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab -lebay-

**Di dalam TMKI**

Disana keliatan rame banget, banyak sekumpulan keluarga yang keliatannya lagi pada menghabiskan waktu senggangnya. Seorang anak yang liat sasuke langsung nangis. Sasuke yang kaget liat anak didepannya nangis langsung beraksi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai 'Ayam Penghibur'.

"Cup.. cup.. jangan nangis ya adek manis! kalo enggak, nanti kakak pites and masukin ke tong sampah loh!!" kata sasuke menghibur dengan masang senyum ala oom mesum. Bukannya terhibur, tangisan tu anak malah makin kenceng. Ibu ibu datang menghampiri sang anak. Sepertinya memang ibunya.

"Kenapa sinchan?" tanya ibu ibu itu dengan suara yang lembut penuh kasih sayang. 'mungkin ibu ini baik' pikir Sasuke

"Hiks.. hiks.. ayam itu ibu, masa hiks.. katanya sinchan bakalan hiks.. dipites trus dimasukin tong hiks.. sampah! HUWAAAA takut" kata anak itu dan langsung berhambur meluk itu ibu. Sasuke yang denger itu langsung sweatdrop 'Salah ngomong dah!' batinnya. Aura aura kemarahan mulai terpancar dari sang ibu ibu yang merasa anaknya teraniaya itu –lebay deh bu!-.

"APAAAAA??? COBA ULANGI SEKALI LAGI HAAAAAAAHH?? BERANINYA KAU!!!!" murka si ibu itu bener bener dahsat dah, ampe bumi bergetar loh akibat suara si ibu tadi. Sementara itu sasuke yang makin takut tak berkutik. 'Apanya yang baik kalo gini mah bisa matek saya' Sasuke ngebatin putus asa.

"Er- i…tuuu… anoo…"gagapnya Sasuke keluar –bayangin aja Hinata yang lagi gugup tapi versi ayam-. Wajah Sasuke udah pucat pasi kayak ayam yang terkena serangan jantung, berkomplikasi dengan sakit ginjal, hati, mata dan pada saat bersamaan juga sedang terkena virus flu babi err- flu ayam deng ekh bukan, tapi flu burung.

Si ibu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang udah mesem mesem nahan boker. Tapi tanpa disangka sangka anak kecil yang tadinya nangis langsung ngakak guling gulingan –bukan guling beneran loh!-.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!" ibu ibu itu terlihat sangat khawatir melihat anaknya yang kayaknya sudah mencapai tahapan tidak waras. Lalu bertanya

"Sinchan?" tanya ibunya lemah lembut –gah! giliran ama anak aja-

"Hahha- liat deh bu wajahnya- hahha- udah kayak liat hantu aja hahha- mau aja di kibulin anak kecil BWAHAHHAHAHAA-"jelasnya sambil tertawa sesegukan -?-

Si Sasuke yang masih shock melotot ga percaya.

-

'Dasar cucurut sialan, beraninya ni bocah ngibulin gue!'batin Sasuke frustasi. Si ibu sweatdrop liat anaknya dan merasa ga enak ma ayam yang ada dihadapan itu. 'Anakku benar benar kurang waras' ibunya membatin. cepat cepat aja tu ibu minta maaf ama Sasuke err- ayam itu.

"Maafkan kelakuan anak saya!" kata si ibu sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda penyesalannya.

"Ah…. Errr- tidak apa apa kok!" kata sasuke sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya. Grogi juga diliatin pengunjung TMKI

"Sekali lagi maaf, anak saya memang nakal" katanya lagi

"I-yaa…." Sasuke jadi salting. Sementara sang anak masih juga ketawa guling gulingan. Yang langsung di hadiahi jitak 'manis'ama ibunya 'adaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuww' benjolan besar tercipta di kepalanya 'Mengerikan!' batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Berhenti ketawa, ayo minta maaf!" kata ibu itu plus deathglare mematikan, Sasuke yang melihat makin sweatdrop.

"Hoooo- hoooooooiiyyyyyyy" 'pletak' dijitak lagi deh tuh anak

"Apanya yang hoooo- hooooiiyyyy-? Ayo minta maaf yang benar!" benar benar ibu yang kejam. Akhirnya anak itu mendekat pada sasuke dan menarik narik kostum yang dikenakan Sasuke

"Kakak kakak!" katanya, yang dijawab Sasuke dengan 'hnnnnnn-'nya saja, sambil mendekatkan kupingnya ke anak itu,setelah itu, kemudian anak itu berbisik tepat dikuping Sasuke-ayam.

"Shincan minta maaf, tapi jangan bilang siapa siapa yah? gengsi donk Sinchan" bisiknya. "Hooooo- hoooooooooooiyyyyyyy-" lanjutnya tapi tanpa berbisik. Sasuke yang tadinya sweatdrop jadi sweatdropsssssss 'Anak kecil aja udah tau gengsi' pikirnya

"Kalo begitu sampai bertemu lagi!" ibu itu membungkukkan badan sekali lagi dan pergi bersama anak itu . sebelum mereka jauh, anak itu membalikkan badannya dan berbicara

"Sampai juga lagi, kakak ayam! Hooooo- hoooooiyyyyyyyyyy-" katanya. Membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mencekiknya saat itu juga.

'Susahnya jadi badut ekh salah! ayam' batinnya. dan setelah menghembuskan nafas berat ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya mengeliling TMKI [katanya] untuk penelitiannya.

*TBC*

Gaje? Emang! Aneh? So pasti! Jayus? Right! Review? -digampar-


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pendek banget!! Gaje lagi!!

**PENELITIAN AYAM GILA**

Sasuke meneruskan perjalanan 'Penelitian' nya ke arah pusat TMKI. Dengan langkah yang terseok seok-karena berat oleh kostum ayamnya sendiri. Akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga disana dengan keadaan selamat tanpa cacat.

"Gile! Ni baju berat amat iya?" Sasuke ngedumel ga jelas di sisi kolam berpancuran di tengah TMKI. Saat ia hendak pergi sesuatu-seseorang lebih tepatnya, menarik perhatian sang ayam untuk tak beranjak dari situ dan memandangi tubuh elok yang mempesona di depannya dengan air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

'Glek' Sasuke menelan ludah saat ia melihat gadis yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan mulai berjalan mendekati tempatnya berada sekarang sambil melambaikan tangan dan melayangkan senyum manis. detak jantung Sasuke makin berpacu tak karuan saat jarak mereka semakin dekat. 'Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah aku…' Sasuke membatin sambil mulai menutup matanya erat erat. Diam mematung berdiri di samping pancuran ikan dengan tubuh gemetaran. Sungguh tidak ke-Uchiha-an.

Gadis itu terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih di tempatnya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi mereka akan saling berhadapan. tapi 'Brukk' Sasuke merasakan seseorang menabrak bahunya. Dengan segera ia membuka mata onyxnya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah si gadis tadi yang menghampiri pemuda yang berada tepat di belakang Sasuke.

'Kepedean dah gw' Sasuke nyesel dalam ati sambil merutuki dirinya yang terlalu kepedean.

*TBC*

Garing? Tentu, Aneh? Banget, Jayus? Pasti, Review?


End file.
